


Butterfly Effect

by comehomelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, Work In Progress, if there is then, kinda idk if there will be much smut so ??, larry stylinson - Freeform, not in order with actual dates, tattoo theories, there is gonna be beards n shit, x factor - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comehomelarry/pseuds/comehomelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if you did audition for X Factor?"</p><p>or Louis couldn't audition for X Factor but fate has a weird way of working things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> These won't be in order to real time, sorry.

Louis Tomlinson was quite a happy boy. He lived with his siblings and his mum, growing up he had a very encouraging family. Most families wouldn't see singing as a very stable life plan, but his was always there to support him. Especially his little sister, Lottie, they were inseparable and constantly shared their passion's with each other. Lottie would dress Louis up and Louis would make Lottie sing with him, their favourite thing to do being their shows. Dragging the family down to the living room and sitting them down on the couch as they sang as best as they could to their disney princess' cd, with a full costume routine, of course. 

So when Louis told Lottie about his idea to audition for X-Factor she was ecstatic. He took the support as a huge boost to go for it and spent weeks preparing. Finding every second to practice and learn as much as he could, even not seeing his friends as much, as most of them didn't support the idea anyways. 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

It was now three day's until auditions and Louis was on edge. He finally went out to get his outfit and seeing the clothes, with Lottie's screams of approval, it all felt more real. And it felt really nice when he got to walk across the dining room as if he were a model as his family clapped, because in Lottie's words Louis 'looked like a model.' With all of them cheering him on and reassuring him, he really did feel like a model and was beaming. 

On Friday Louis woke up with a mix of excitement and sickness stirring in his stomach. He still shuffled out of bed and got ready for a very important but uneventful day. Louis didn't feel exactly there, more as if walking by a bundle of nerves crossed with a ball of excitement. He was kinda ghosting the whole day until sixth hour. He had his friend Stan in that class, and Stan didn't really know how to stop talking, not that Louis' minded. "Ey mate, what's got you tied up?" Stan woke Louis back. "Huh, What? Nothing really," Louis stumbled over his words more than he did over kids that day. "Ohhhh, I remember, you've got that audition tomorrow," Stan spoke too quickly for Louis' dulled brain to get for that day. "- be great, I've seen you perform. No need to worry." Is where Louis tunes back into Stan. "Thanks mate," Louis says nodding at what he assumed was some sweet words.

Soon enough the teacher is snapping at Stan to shut his mouth and Louis is taking more notes. 

Louis is enveloped in a study guide the teacher passed out for Exams after Easter Break until he hears rain falling on the roof of the school. "Fucking hell," Louis curses under his breath for no one really to hear. Still, his best friend hears and turns in his chair slightly, "Awe damn, I hope you get home alright, I''l text you later to check up on you." Louis nods and after a few minutes him and stan are packing their things up and getting ready to leave. "At least you've brought a jacket," Stan jokes, pinching Louis' hoodie, while Louis' thanks his lazy self for throwing that on earlier. 

Louis runs out of the school and laughs at his own bad luck, running faster, looking like a madman. 'Damn, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry Karma,' Louis thinks to himself. 

He gets home within ten minutes and shrugs off his jacket walking inside. He's not completely convinced Karma isn't after him so he's stressed over getting sick from this, as his mum would warn him. He sets his bags down in his room and grabs some house clothes to dress into. He ran a very hot shower just for good measure and decided now would be a good time for pampering. 

So he puts a face mask on, one of Lottie's actually, and goes to make himself food. 'Pampering' is between completely vegging out or going completely clean and treating you body like some temple that those health advocates preach about. Since Louis only knows how to cook frozen dinners, and they're out, he starts to make some salad. He's an awful cook but he can manage a salad, probably. But Louis gets distracted with things like the music he is blaring, twirling around quite dumbly, knife in hand. 

Louis didn't notice his mum got home until he was cutting up a carrot belting out a Beyonce high note when he noticed his mum. His voice cracked and he went into a coughing fit as his mum looked at him with a mix of smug and concern. Louis cleared his throat about to say something, "Go get ready to bed, I'll clean this up for you. Only this once though, come get your supper before you brush your teeth." She interrupted and Louis only nodded, kissing her forehead and walking to the bathroom. 

He's already taken a shower so he just plays on his phone after throwing whatever face things he left out into a drawer. A few minutes of scrolling through his twitter timeline and he gets a text from Stan.

To Louis: Still shit weather out, did you get home alright? xx

To Stan: yeah, got drenched though

He and Stan casually text a bit, making some plans that weren't fully planned from Louis' spoiled mood. Louis' half assed there conversation and checked on whatever notifications he had gotten.

To Louis: That sucks, glad you're home though.

To Louis: It's getting late now, go to sleep. xx

To Stan: alright, g'night xx

Louis' mum would always laugh at the boy's bromance, finding it cute. Louis walked into the Kitchen and sat at the small table they had there for homework and breakfast. He ate his admittedly shit salad as him mum talked his ear off, 'No wonder she likes Stan,' Louis thought. "- but they fired the poor lady, how sad…" Louis mum finished with her story about, from what Louis can recall, an old woman had misread some paperwork and they were 'quite cruel' about it. 

"Well I want you in bed soon and asleep within the hour, take some nighttime tea with you, your voice seems a bit rough." Louis' mum instructed, as she usually was the head of the household. Louis would listen sweetly and put his dishes in the sink, walking to his room. Now settled in his bed, he set an alarm on his phone after checking on twitter one last time he laid down.

\------------------------------------------------

Louis wakes up the next morning, to his alarm, what felt like, screaming in his ear. He felt an immediate tightness in his chest and his breathing was off. He panicked. Grabbed all his clothes and ran into the bathroom, taking some decongestant and getting an almost painfully hot shower. If he was religious he would praying for a miracle at this point. But when he tried to sing his shower song, which he would never admit was, Mika's 'Happy Ending,' but just his luck, his voice sounded scratchy and pitchy. 

The boy then sadly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel he sulked down the hall, not bothering to put his clothes on. Not until he couldn't stand to roll around in self-pity anymore. Louis put on some sweatpants and a jumper, making his way back down the hall. He picked out a banana on the counter and went to the couch to eat it. 'Fuck the rules,' he thought, because this was just oh-so-rebellious. 

Louis leaned into the couch and mindlessly watched TV while checking Facebook on his phone. He felt pathetic, auditions were starting soon and they would be aired in an hour, while Louis sat there, sick. Purely, he was just sad, he didn't hate the entire universe around him for this sick turn of events, he was just hoping for something different. But clearly, some sick fate didn't agree or karma was the true definition of a heartless bitch. 

He composed himself a bit, blowing his nose and putting on an proper jumper. While walking back down the stairs he could hear the X Factor intro and something that felt like guilt formed in his stomach. It wasn't wrong to watch this but it definitely wasn't going to help him feel better about missing out. Regardless of what his mum would probably make him do to "get over yourself and stop moping," he played the show. 

It was a new season, clearly, but the intro was short and it went directly to an announcer talking about the new season and how exciting it's going to be. "Without any further blabbing, here are our possible contestants." He smiles with a hand guiding out towards the stage as the camera zooms out. The camera pans over the judges, bright and smiley, except for Simon who has an oddly creepy smirk spread across his face. The audience is in shot as they all cheer and an act goes on stage. A girl with thick curls and probably the prettiest skin tone, in Louis' opinion, she almost looked like Tami Williams but with larger hair. Louis' spent a majority of her audition thinking about how nice her hair and how clear her complexion is and only tunes back in while she hits a high note to a song he doesn't recognise. He doesn't have much to comment on but he still finds her range impressive. He's kind of jealous if he's completely honest with himself, but he pushes that away as the camera pans out again. 

Louis gets up to get some water, half to distract himself, half to help his throat that he is starting to resent at this point. But he fills a glass of water as he hears some lad walk on. He stands in the doorway and watches as some blonde boy with an irish accent sings shyly. He was charming though, in an awkward kind of way. Louis hums to himself and smiles at nothing in particular as he sets his water on the kitchen and slouches back down onto the couch. He checks his phone again as it buzzes with another text asking if he's alright. He breathes in deeply because he doesn't want to come to terms with the fact that he missed a huge opportunity. He vows to himself that he will never forget a coat again as he calms himself down. being prone to overreacting he doesn't really feel like having a panic attack.

He's playing on his phone, when he loses and groans in frustration. If he had any right to be rude to someone right now, he would take it, but there's also no one to be snappy with. He tosses his phone to the side and rubs at his head like that will help relieve his bad mood. He's been doing a good job at not blaming himself and mainly bitching at fate. He turns his head back to the television and some bouncy boy is getting pushed forward by his mum for his audition. The word fate seems reoccurring but that doesn't bother Louis too much at that point because now he feels more calm. When the camera pans out behind the curly haired boy Louis feels similar to the autofocus on the device, because he somehow has found the lad intriguing and can't look away. 

Harry Styles, the boy's name is Harry Styles although Louis is content with calling him Curly. Louis doesn't really get why he's thinking about what to call the boy but he doesn't bother to think into it when he hears the boy start. Acappella, that's new, but good. He sings a short song and he sounds really good. He thanks fate for a short second that he didn't have to compete with someone like Curly, even if he could've managed it. The judges start talking but Louis hears the door click closed and turns his head to see who has come home.

He see's his mum with her hair in a messy bun, probably just gotten off from work. He smiles at her while she walks by, clearly in a rush to do something, probably put her things up. She comes back fairly quick and stands behind Louis, leaning over the couch. She hums in a curious tone that only mum's can seem to master, and Louis turns his head back raising his eyebrow as to ask what the hmph was about. She looks back up to the screen where there is Curly's mum clapping, "Huh," she mutters, "Harry grew up didn't he?" And now Louis really is confused. "What?" He asks. "Harry Styles, I met his mum at some party you went to in primary, sweetest thing, both of them. Grew up nicely, didn't lose those pretty curls." Louis' mind is spinning because he knows a boy who is bound to get big and he's also quite cute. Knowing they have met isn't really helping extinguish his tiny little pre-celebrity crush he's quickly getting. "Small world," he says instead while the word fate is ringing in his ears as another person goes on stage.


End file.
